The plan for the coming year is to continue genetic and physiological studies of Neisseria gonorrhoeae strains isolated from patients. The nutritional requirements and responses to antibacterial drugs will be determined for additional strains. Deoxyribonucleic acid preparations from selected strains will be used in transformation tests designed to elucidate the genetic structure of N. gonorrhoeae with emphasis on the genes specifying enzymes of arginine and pyrimidine biosynthesis.